Junkies
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: There is more than one thing that a person can be addicted to. Genderswap! Mello/FemNear.


**Authors Note: **I actually started writing this about two years ago, I had been on a Girl! Near kick at the time and somehow this and a few other stories got forgotten. For this little story I place the blame on the the lack of het fics involving a certain blond hellion and that encouragement that I received from a good friend ;) As this story has sat for a long time, I am unsure as to if there are any mistakes contained within it. Feel free to point out any and I shall make corrections ASAP. That said...I'm back! :)

**Pairing: **Mello/Girl!Near

**Warning:**I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue this contains crude language, and sexual situations.

* * *

**Junkies**

Near loved it. She loved the way that his thick hard cock seemed to be made to fit inside her. Loved the painfulness of the stretch when he was fully seated. Loved the feel as he moved inside her, penetrating deeper with each thrust only to withdraw, leaving just the tip inside her before thrusting back inside again. Filling her, drawing out from her keening cries for more. She in turn would push back, fingers gripping the sheets until her hands went numb as she shamelessly begged him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper, only to have him slow down, laughing when she whined in frustration, attempting to wiggle her hips which he always kept steady in an iron clad grip.

It was a stark contrast to that sterile innocent facade that she so often presented to others. Soft spoken, shyly averting her gaze as she spoke, chaste seeming in the nondescript white clothing that hung from her delicate frame. Her mind focused on the task ahead, near obsession with the facts of the case as she sought to bring it to a conclusion.

Yet here in the bedroom it was a very different Near that Mello was well acquainted with. Behind the safety of locked doors with Mello plundering the wonders of her small body she became a filthy perverse slut that cried out for more. Her body arching up against his as his tongue flitted teasingly along the gentle curves of girlish hips, callused fingers tracing the firm flesh of her small breasts. Her slender fingers threading through his blond hair as that wicked tongue of his dove into her, tasting her, drawing out her pleasure until with a heel digging into his lower back she would urge him to bring her to orgasm. In return she gave as good as she took; riding him hard only to finish him off by mouth.

He hadn't been her first, but even after constant prodding and threats of leaving her bound and gagged to the headboard with a vibrator stuffed in her ass for the others to find had not gotten her to part with a name, or names; Mello wasn't even certain how many others had tasted her. For all he knew her numbers could have rivaled those of the whores that he had fucked during his Mafia days. In the end her stubbornness caused him to give up, after all did it really matter with who she learned that little trick with her tongue that got him off so easily. Nothing mattered when they were tangled together, the world outside ceasing to exist as their sweat slicked skin burned as he emptied himself into her clenching passage.

Would those who worked under them- the two having joined forces post Kira to create a new code- be shocked to find out that the diminutive platinum haired genius would rub his cum into the the skin of her belly as she brought herself to orgasm with one of the numerous toys - adult toys- that she had. Dildos and vibrators of various sizes thrust in either pussy or ass. Strings of beads which he would slowly remove from her, watching as her sphincter muscle tightened to keep them stuffed inside.

Maybe it wouldn't, quite possibly some of their men were acquainted with just how good a cock looked sliding between her lips, the muted vocalizations of pleasure she made as she sucked and swallowed. Did those men, the ones before him, jerk themselves off to the memory of how she writhed, muscles quivering as lubed soaked fingers twisted and stretched her, the way she exhaled slowly as something larger replaced those fingers, pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

He had pressed her once on the issue of sex with women. Snuggling against his chest, her hand gliding slowly along his erection she had asked in return if he had ever sampled males. His voice was hoarse, the word spoken low as his seed spilled over her fingers "Yes". She never told him either a yes or no, and he never asked again.

The porn that was delivered to his inbox a few days later settled the matter. As he sat there in the "war room" resisting the urge to stroke himself publicly, watching the two bondage hood clad women lick and probe with toys. He found himself wondering if it was his imagination that caused him to see the strands of platinum blond that could barely be seen sticking out from underneath the leather. As the larger of the two girls moved he caught sight of a birthmark just on the inner thigh of the smaller. Seeing the patch of darker pigment on pale flesh- an imperfection that he well accustomed to seeing- sent him over the edge and he gracefully excused himself to the nearest bathroom. Leaning against the cool metal of the door, he wiped his hand clean of his semen on his shirt as he began plotting just how he was going to pay the sexy little minx back.

A few nights later, he showed her a finger of ginger root that had been carefully pared into the shape of a butt plug, explaining how naughty girls need punished. He ignored her wide eyed expression of disbelief as he slid the homemade toy inside her, and laying her back entered her roughly. She screamed incoherently, nails raking bloody furrows down his back, the pleasure of him fucking her mixing with the burning discomfort of the ginger. Mello groaned as she came, her muscles like a vice clamp around him, nails gouging deeper, her teeth latching onto the patch of skin beneath his shoulder to muffle her cries.

"Not done yet." He had whispered in her ear as he flipped them over. "Off me." He removed the ginger from her and slapped her thighs. After she moved to sit next him he reached over into the top drawer of the nightstand, retrieving a gift wrapped box and handing it to her. He rolled over onto his stomach, hissing at the feel of his erection pressing against the silken sheets. He held his breath, waiting as he heard tear open the package.

"Oh." She gasped in awe.

"Fuck me." He said, turning his head and watching her remove the bottle of lubrication and strap-on from the box. Her eyes were wide, as she looked from the toy to him.

"I thought you would never ask."

"It's payment." He positioned himself on hands and knees at her urging, wincing at the coldness of the lubricant as she dripped some down his cleft, using first one then two fingers on him.

She strapped on the toy, spreading a equally generous amount of the lube on it. She pushed into him, slowly inching the toy into him. "For what?"

"For answering one of my questions finally."

Leaning over once she was fully seated she nipped his shoulder. "What will you give me if I answer all them?" Before he could answer she started moving, her hand pumping him in time to her thrusts.

"Anything you want."

"Junkie"

In the end as she fucked him hard, he couldn't have agreed with her comment more. He was a junkie, and she was his drug of choice. And if the second orgasm that she had night, which was the result of seeing him come from her fucking him was any indication she was just as hopelessly addicted as he was.


End file.
